


gold spills from the horizon

by particularlyexistence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-War, pre-serum steve, young boys are young and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based on: </p>
<p>the urn breaks. gold spills from the horizon. good morning, lover – b.k.g</p>
<p>"Bucky had gotten his orders and would be shipping off in just a couple of days. He’d set up a double date for himself and Steve, but Steve had ducked out early. Bucky walked the ladies home, smiling at them charmingly, and walked back to their apartment to check on Steve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold spills from the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd because i like to live dangerously
> 
> i love the poem this is based on and it screams steve x bucky to me 
> 
> some sexual content, but more fluff than anything 
> 
> written while watching kings; which makes me cry
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sgt-bckybarnes

 

**it isn’t the war and it isn’t the way**

Steve yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He’d been up late, having trouble breathing. The air had been really bad in the city this past week, heat and smoke from the factories filtering in through the open windows of their apartment. 

Bucky had left early that morning for work - he’d been working at the docks for a couple of months now - and he would be home soon. Steve fell back against the bed, sighing loudly and closing his eyes. 

An hour later he was startled from the light sleep he had fallen into by the door to the apartment opening and then slamming shut. Steve heard soft swears as footsteps moved closer to the room where he was. The door opened and Bucky came in, looking up and smiling at Steve tightly. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, sitting up on the edge of the mattress and glancing over at Bucky.

Bucky nodded, kicking his shoes off and tugging his shirt off, changing into another that was sitting on the floor. He threw himself - slightly dramatically - onto the bed. He had been sleeping on a mattress, but sometimes they would sleep in the same bed - especially if one of them had a bad day. 

Bucky was laying on his stomach and Steve fell onto his back, glancing over at Bucky. Bucky exhaled sharply, then took a steadying breath, clearly trying to come up with words. 

“I almost got in a fight t’day,” he mumbled, mostly into the pillow. 

Steve had to strain to hear, but once he had he looked at Bucky, eyes soft, “What happened, Buck?” 

Bucky smiled tiredly, “Some of the guys thought it’d be real funny to start sayin’ rude things to one of the dames that live down near the docks. I told them to cut it out, they didn’t like that very much.” 

Steve made a small noise, shifting slightly. Bucky reached over, grabbing Steve’s hand and squeezing it. Steve smiled softly, squeezing his hand back. 

“Can I sleep here t’night?”

“Yeah, Buck, of course.” 

Bucky nuzzled the pillow under his head tiredly, giving Steve a small smile. 

**somewhere, my palm presses against yours and it doesn’t hurt**

Bucky had gotten his orders and would be shipping off in just a couple of days. He’d set up a double date for himself and Steve, but Steve had ducked out early. Bucky walked the ladies home, smiling at them charmingly, and walked back to their apartment to check on Steve. 

Steve was lying in his bed, blankets pulled around him, covering him almost completely. Bucky tapped on the door, leaning against the frame, blinking into the dark room. 

“Stevie?” he asked, quietly, and the blankets rustled as Steve turned to face him. 

“You came home,” Steve said quietly, “Figured you’d stay out with the dames.” 

Bucky shook his head, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, “Wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“You shoulda stayed out,” Steve said, “I’m fine.” 

Bucky made a soft, negative noise, curling up next to Steve on the bed and smiling at him. 

They both lie there quietly for some time, Bucky crawling sleepily under the blankets. 

“Buck,” Steve murmured, “M’Sorry I wasn’t having fun tonight.”

Bucky shook his head, “S’Okay, I … honestly wasn’t having a good time either.” 

Steve looked at him, puzzled, before inhaling sharply as Bucky leaned in and kissed him, softly.  They kissed for a moment, before Steve pulled back, looking up at Bucky nervously. Bucky leaned in and kissed him again, quick and chaste. Steve blinked, still surprised, flushing slightly.

**and neither of us looks back. not for a second.**

“Sure about this, Stevie?” Bucky said, grinning lopsidedly, standing above Steve with half of the buttons on his shirt undone. 

Steve looked up at him, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, “Yeah, Buck, m’sure.” 

Bucky leaned down, kissing Steve more roughly than usual, straddling his hips. 

“M’gonna miss you,” Steve mumbled, kissing him back. 

“Me too, Stevie,” Bucky said, pulling back for a moment and looking down at Steve, who was looking back with wide eyes. 

Steve moved his hands up, fumbling with the rest of the buttons on Bucky’s shirt. He slid the shirt over his shoulders, trailing fingers down Bucky’s chest, Bucky leaning in to kiss him hard on the mouth. 

Bucky’s hands moved to Steve’s shirt, beginning to undo the buttons, Steve’s chest rising and falling quickly. Bucky trailed his lips down Steve’s neck, taking in the soft gasps that came from the boy beneath him. 

Steve unhooked Bucky’s belt, unbuttoning his trousers. Bucky smiled at him, kissing him gently. Bucky trailed his hands down Steve’s chest, pausing over his heart just to feel it racing beneath his palm. 

“Good?” Bucky asked, smiling wryly up at Steve, who blushed and nodded rapidly. 

Steve shifted, flipping them over clumsily and straddling Bucky’s hips, grinning down at him. Steve leaned down to kiss him, once, twice, before tugging Bucky’s belt roughly away from his hips. 


End file.
